Mata Hari
by Slytherins Princesss
Summary: In a world torn by war, a young woman must do what she can to survive. Follow points in Mata Hari's life as she works at the circus, being a mistress to influential people, and accusations of being a spy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did - but alas. Also any similarities to any historical figures, are not purely coincidental - it was part of the challenge! ;)

Authors Note: I have started this story as a challenge set by AnnaRavenheart! The **Harry Potter and the World's Greatest Legends Competition/Challenge! **The challenge I embarked upon was to be given a Harry Potter character, given a historical figure and ten varying prompts to use over multiple chapters; to write a story where the Harry Potter character lives the life of the historic person. So I plan for this story to be about 3 chapters showing key moments in my historical figure's life. I was given Ginny Weasley and Mata Hari as my character and historical person.

So here is chapter 1, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One - The Circus**

Peering around the curtain the young woman could feel the buzz of the crowd as she waited for her cue. She had been doing this for a year now and she loved it as much now as she did when she began. The circus had given her a home when she no longer had one; two years ago now, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter left her. It was the same day he took her precious little girl Lily Luna with him. Of course Harry claimed that he would support her better than she would, give her just as much love. When really, he was scared little boy that thought she would tell their little girl the true reason why her big brother was no longer around. One of the Death Eaters had poisoned both her children, Lily Luna had survived thank Merlin, but she and Harry had lost their eldest and only son, James Sirius. Merlin, she missed her children more than anything.

Running her hand back through her loose red locks, she told herself to focus on the thrill the crowd was giving her, here and now was imperative and she would get her daughter back soon enough. The circus was where she truly shined. Her hand gripped the red velvet curtain as her ocean blue orbs scanned the crowd. There were people from both sides of the war in attendance tonight; Order members and Death Eaters alike. Blaise Zabini was warming up the crowd, as the ring leader of the circus. His dark alluring eyes found hers and she nodded her head lightly to confirm she was now ready.

He would call her in a few minutes once he was done enticing the crowd. Ginny looked in the mirror quickly, she quickly plaited her fiery mane over one shoulder and studied her dress. It was an _orange_ corset dress that went well with the colour of her hair, which ended mid-thigh. It was the perfect length for what she was going to do.

Picking at non-existent lint from the skirt of the dress she walked over to the cage. "Hello girl, you ready for show time?" the white _horse_ looked at her and whined a little. The young woman smiled and patted the mare's nose in an affectionate gesture. She quickly harnessed the horse and climbed onto the majestic beast's back.

"I PRESENT TO YOU ALL LADY POTTER!" As she heard her introduction, she smirked to herself. It had been her punishment to Harry for leaving her and taking their little girl. For the rest of his life he would be forever linked to a lowly circus despite his high status. Oh the howlers he had sent her when he first found out her alias at the circus. Howlers claiming she was dragging his name, their daughters name through the mud – of course no mention of her own name. As music began blaring through the arena and she rolled her eyes at the song choice. Zabini had a thing for muggle music. His latest craze was Ricky Martin – Ginny was pretty sure Blaise fancied Ricky Martin, but with a voice like that, Ginny could hardly blame him.

As she recognised the song as '_Livin' La Vida Loca_', she waited until her starting point in the song and tapped the mare's side gently with her foot and they took off through the curtains and circled the arena listening to the cheers. The mare was as confident in her abilities as she was in hers. As the mare broke into a quick trot, Ginny got herself balanced and moved herself into a standing position holding the harness in her hand. The crowd went wild and the noise became deafening as she leaned forward grabbing the handles on the harness.

Leaning her body over she moved herself into a handstand, her movements moving in time to the beat of the song. Feeling the weight of her body on her hands was something she would never get used to and her knuckles enclosing the handles were becoming as pale as Voldemort's face. Allowing her weight to drop a dip in her elbows, she used this to give herself momentum to push herself into a jump. The feeling of flying through the air was a feat more commonly exclusive to bird, it was exhilarating. Twisting her body, she flipped herself leaving her petite body _spiralling_ in the air until she grabbed the handles once more.

It was not how she thought her life would turn out. She had been amazing dancer, is an amazing dancer. Harry used to tell her so all the time. Until she wanted to make a living out of it. Ginny had never thought her dancing would bring her to a circus and honestly, she was glad it had. It had given her a taste for the limelight. The chanting crowd so focused on her; giving her all the attention her estranged husband never did. She had the stage name Mata Hari, it meant Sun or 'Eye of the Day' for when she danced. It was a good fit for her, her hair glistened like the sun and when she danced she lit up a room.

By the time her act was over, the crowd was in uproar, the applause was deafening and Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. The pleasure she got from performing was only intensified by the love she felt she received. As she moved back behind the curtains she jumped from the mare and patted the animal's nose. "Good job tonight girl." Her breath hitched in her throat as she sighed deeply. Ginny was content in life; but of course there were still things that would make it better, like having her little Lily Luna with her; showing her baby that dreams do come true if you try hard enough. Unlike her father who probably just gave her whatever she wanted.

"You did brilliantly tonight Gin!" Blaise came bursting through the curtains as the next act started. Taking the mare from her, he put the horse back into her cage and placed some more hay inside as a reward. Ginny smiled at him warmly. Back in school, she'd never have guessed that Blaise would become a good friend to her. "You getting to see little Lily tonight?"

"No, Harry said I can only see her on days that I am not working here. Apparently I am dragging his name through the mud doing this. I don't care, the crowd loves me and when he finally grants the divorce, I am sure Lily will be with me." Ginny sighed and perched herself on top of a barrel as she looked to the dark skinned male in front of her. Blaise had been so good to her. Pushing herself of the barrel, it rocked lightly as she walked up to Blaise.

Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she felt his muscles tense beneath her touch for a second before he embraced her back. "I will wish you a good night boss. I am posing for a super hot artist tonight." As he chuckled, she felt his body shake lightly and she smiled. Pulling away from the hug she winked at him. "Mata Hari is always in high demand!"

* * *

Review, fav, alert - all that fun stuff!

I hope you enjoyed this, so let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Alana

xcxc


End file.
